Szczęście przede wszystkim
by Seirin
Summary: Przepełniona własnym błogostanem Amelia pragnie, aby wszyscy wokół niej również pławili się w szczęściu. Nawet jeśli niektórzy nie do końca sobie tego życzą... /LZ


**Notka odautorska**

Czuję się w obowiązku ostrzec wszystkich potencjalnych czytelników. Wystarczy spojrzeć na resztę mojej twórczości i moje ulubione historie, aby wiedzieć, że jestem maniaczką LZ. Zwykle jednak pracuję nad fabularnym tłem dla danej historii, przekazać w historii coś więcej niż mojego fisia, jednak ten fanfik powstał na moim absolutnym głodzie, który dopraszał się jakiejś czysto LZ'owej opowieści :D Niezrażonym życzę, mam nadzieję, miłej lektury :)

* * *

„ _Panno Lino, Panie Zelgadisie!_

 _Ostatnio stałam się najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi. A ponieważ potworną niesprawiedliwością byłoby, gdybym jako jedyna pławiła się w szczęściu, postanowiłam pomóc osiągnąć prawdziwe szczęście moim przyjaciołom, bez których nigdy nie znalazłabym się w takim punkcie w życiu, czyli Was! 3 Bardzo dokładnie wszystko sobie przemyślałam i doszłam do wniosku, że, nawet jeśli nie zdajecie sobie z tego sprawy, od dawna się kochacie! To Wy jesteście swoim nieodnalezionym szczęściem! Drzwi się z powrotem otworzą, jak tylko zdacie sobie z tego sprawę i wyznacie sobie miłość!_

 _Całuuuję Was mocno i życzę powodzenia!_

 _Wasza Amelia_

 _PS. O 19 zaczyna się uczta. Tym razem pojawi się smocza kuchnia pana Ashforda!_ "

\- CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ, DO CHOLERY?!

Cała aż się trzęsła z wściekłości. Dłoń, w której dzierżyła kawałek papieru opatrzony piękną niebieską wstążeczką, zaczęła zaginać się w pięść.

\- Możesz przestać wydzierać mi się do ucha? – spytała gburliwie chimera, brutalnie uświadamiając ją, kto stał tuż za nią. – Co znalazłaś?

W jednej chwili jej twarz pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, a miętoląca papier ręka zastygła w bezruchu.

Zelgadis przez moment przyglądał się całkowicie wyprowadzonej z równowagi czarodziejce, jednak zniecierpliwiony dotychczasowymi bezowocnymi poszukiwaniami sposobu opuszczenia orihalkonowego pomieszczenia nie miał ochoty czekać aż Lina wreszcie wydusi z siebie jakieś sensowne zdanie i jednym, płynnym ruchem wyrwał jej z dłoni sfatygowaną kartkę.

Nim minęła minuta, na całe pomieszczenie rozległ się…

\- CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ, DO CHOLERY?!

* * *

Minęło tyle lat, od kiedy się wszyscy poznali. W tym czasie uległo zmianie niemalże wszystko. Wszystko… poza kilkoma szczegółami.

Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył, kiedy myślał, kiedy nikt mu się nie przyglądał.

To jej niemalże niezauważalne spoglądanie, gdy siedział zanurzony w lekturze kolejnych opasłych tomisk.

Sytuacje, gdy pochłonięci w dyskusji, za którą tylko oni sami mogli nadążyć, zapominali o istnieniu całego świata.

To o sekundę zbyt długie przytrzymanie dłoni, gdy miał ją powstrzymać przed kolejnym gwałtownym wyskokiem.

Ten znacznie intensywniejszy niż u innych żal, gdy po raz kolejny wyruszał bez słowa pożegnania, wyrażany w postaci płomiennej złości.

To były jedynie szczegóły. Nic nieznaczące błahostki. Tak w każdym razie pewnie uważało każde z nich po wielu latach podświadomego ignorowania tych niewygodnych detali…

Amelia westchnęła ciężko na skutek własnych rozmyślań. To było to. Wreszcie udało jej się rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Zawsze pragnęła z całego serca, aby jej przyjaciele znaleźli w życiu prawdziwe szczęście. Tak, jak ona, gdy poznała miłość swojego życia…

Jej wybranek nie był jej pierwszym dziecięcym zauroczeniem, chociaż wiedziała, że pan Zelgadis będzie miał w jej sercu zawsze wyjątkowe miejsce. Kilka lat wcześniej z radością wyobrażała sobie samą siebie w pięknej, białej sukience u boku chimery w czarnym, dopasowanym garniturze. Z czasem jednak młodzieńcze serce zaczęło dojrzewać i dostrzegać, że mistrz szamanizmu przy swoim umiłowaniu własnej prywatności nie byłby w stanie żyć szczęśliwie w postaci tak publicznej osoby, jaką byłby małżonek koronowanej księżniczki Seyrun. A także doszła do niej zwyczajna prawda, że bezlitosny szermierz nigdy na nią nie patrzył tak, jak teraz jej prawdziwa miłość w jej oczy.

Kiedy usłyszała, że Lina i Gourry zaproponowali wspólne podróżowanie Sylphiel, nabrała pierwszych podejrzeń, że coś się zaczyna się zaburzać w typowej dynamice relacji jej przyjaciół. Gdy widziała ich po raz ostatni, nie ulegało żadnym wątpliwościom, że pomiędzy kapłanką a szermierzem pojawiły się gesty, jakie nie miały wcześniej miejsca, a którym rudowłosa czarodziejka przyglądała się z pozytywnie nacechowaną irytacją.

Właśnie wtedy u Amelii pojawiła się refleksja, że młodzieńcze uczucia nie są stałe. Owszem, mogą dojrzeć i się tylko umocnić, lecz w procesie dorastania pękają niczym puste ziarna, jeżeli brakuje im odpowiednich podstaw. Dzięki temu nowemu podejściu pozwoliła odejść dawnemu uczuciu i otworzyła się na nową relację, gdzie czuła się kochana, bezpieczna i po prostu szczęśliwa.

Była tak przepełniona szczęściem, że za wszelką cenę chciała, aby jej przyjaciele również doświadczyli czegoś podobnego do niej. I te myśli naprowadziły ją na rozważenie relacji pomiędzy bezlitosnym szermierzem i rudowłosą czarodziejką. Nie miała całkowitej pewności, że ma rację, ale postanowiła zaryzykować. W końcu miłość i sprawiedliwość zawsze zatriumfują!

Z tą myślą w głowie, z żarem w sercu i z zapałem w palcach Amelia zabrała się do wypisywania czterech identycznych zaproszeń. W jej ogarniętym przez miłość umyśle powoli zaczął kiełkować doskonały plan. Tak doskonały, że nawet tak uparte duchy jak panna Lina i pan Zelgadis będą musieli się poddać sile miłości!

* * *

\- JAK. TO. JEST. MOŻLIWE?! Jakim cudem te runy nie mają nawet pojedynczej luki?! Zel! To twoja wina! Ty ją uczyłeś runów!

\- Uczyłem ją tylko podstaw. Aby ułożyć taką sekwencję, musiała zasięgnąć porady nadwornego maga Seyrun. Zresztą mam ci przypomnieć, kto ją uczył o właściwościach orihalkonu?

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, podałam jej jedynie kilka faktów, które powinien znać każdy mag.

\- No i gratulacje. Udało ci się stworzyć prawdziwe monstrum.

\- MI się udało? Czy przypadkiem nie zapominasz, od kogo nauczyła się stosować niemoralne podstępy?

\- Nie bądź taka skromna. Ja tu widzę wpływy twojego nieprzebierania w środkach w dążeniu do celu i braku pomyślunku o skutkach twoich czynów.

\- Że co?! Ty samolubny, egoistyczny dupku! Ja przynajmniej nie pokazuję na każdym kroku, że mam w dupie własnych przyjaciół!

\- Och, doprawdy? Byłaby z ciebie prawdziwa krynica dobroci, gdybyś nie była hipokrytką.

Tego było już za wiele. Gorąca wściekłość zaślepiła jej umysł i dziewczyna niewiele się namyślając wzięła zamach. Niemalże w ułamku sekundy mężczyzna złapał jej dłoń. Widząc kątem oka drugi cios, błyskawicznie unieruchomił jej drugą rękę. Czarodziejka wydała z siebie okrzyk wściekłości, gdy w jednej chwili Zelgadis wykręcił jej obie ręce do tyłu, przyciągając ją blisko do siebie, blokując jej jakikolwiek ruch własnym ciałem.

\- O, właśnie to robisz całe życie! Chowasz się za maską wkurwiającego przemądrzalca, który ma wszystko w dupie, odpychając wszystkich, którzy chcą się do ciebie zbliżyć! – wykrzyczała mu prostu w twarz.

\- Masz ciekawe sposoby zbliżania się do ludzi – odparł tonem ociekającym sarkazmem.

\- Och, nie wiedziałam, że taki z ciebie znawca zachowań ludzkich. Szkoda tylko, że nie stosujesz swojej wiedzy w praktyce.

\- Cóż, jesteś mistrzynią generowania sytuacji, w których ta wiedza zupełnie się nie sprawdza.

\- Że co?

\- Na przykład teraz. Co w zasadzie chciałaś osiągnąć?

Jego spojrzenie było tak przenikliwe, że Lina po raz pierwszy odczuła pozycję, w jakiej się znajdowali. Pozbawiona w zasadzie jakiejkolwiek możliwości ruchu, nagle stała się bardzo świadoma faktu, że każdy centymetr kwadratowy jej ciała ciasno przylegał do muskularnego torsu mężczyzny. Ich twarze znajdywały się bliżej niż kiedykolwiek…

\- Chciałam, żebyś wreszcie przestał się zachowywać jak ostatni kretyn – odparła nieco spokojniej. Nagłe zdenerwowanie obecną sytuacją błyskawicznie wpłynęło na ochłodzenie jej temperamentu. – Puścisz mnie wreszcie?

Zelgadis uważnie lustrował ją przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- A przestaniesz wreszcie wygadywać te pierdoły, jak to rzekomo mam was w dupie?

\- Powiedziałam tylko, jak odbieram w większości twoje postępowanie. To już twoja sprawa, aby to zmienić.

\- Przesadzasz.

\- Nie, Zel, nie przesadzam.

Te słowa w jakiś sposób go dotknęły. Czarodziejka poczuła, że jego chwyt traci na sile, co natychmiast wykorzystała, wyrywając się z jego uścisku.

\- Stale znikasz bez słowa. Czasami nawet nie było wiadomo, czy w ogóle żyjesz. To jest twoim zdaniem przesada?

\- Wiesz, że miałem ku temu powód. – W jego głosie po raz pierwszy od początku całej tej przepychanki słownej zanikła chłodna ironia. – Poza tym przecież nie zostawałaś sama...

\- Taaa. Z Gourry'm, który od roku się zastanawia, jak się oświadczyć i zakochaną w nim na zabój kapłanką, która już nie wie, co ma zrobić, aby wspomóc odwagę tego blond kretyna. Nie dodajesz sobie argumentów, Zel.

\- Co? Gourry… chce się oświadczyć Sylphiel?

\- Widzisz? Jakbyś nie miał nas w dupie, to byś o tym wiedział.

\- I dla ciebie to jest w porządku?

\- Że co niby? To, że masz nas w dupie, nie jest w porządku.

\- Lina.

\- Gourry i Sylphiel? Jak najbardziej – oznajmiła w taki w sposób, który mocno sugerował powstrzymanie następnych pytań w tym temacie. – A co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – dodała po chwili.

Na długą chwilę zapadła absolutna cisza.

\- Obchodzi mnie to – powiedział cicho.

Czerwone oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Co masz dokładnie na myśli?

\- A jak uważasz, wielka i podobno genialna Lino Inverse? – zadrwił mag.

\- Możesz na jedną pieprzoną chwilę przestać ironizować?

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał. Po prostu pokładam nieskończoną wiarę w twe przymioty umysłowe.

\- Jaki. Ty. Jesteś. Irytujący! – wycedziła przez zęby czarodziejka, wykrzykując ostatnie słowo.

Chimera skrzywiła się na skutek nadmiaru decybeli.

\- Czy ty naprawdę nie potrafisz mówić ciszej? – odezwał się z lekkim poirytowaniem.

\- Odpowiesz wreszcie na moje pytanie?

\- Eeech…– Zelgadis westchnął ciężko, po czym mimowolnie się zarumienił. – W liście Amelii może tkwić odrobina prawdy.

W pomieszczeniu ponownie zapadła cisza.

\- I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? – odezwała się wreszcie rudowłosa, również się rumieniąc.

Mężczyzna parsknął z drwiną.

\- A kiedy niby miałem o tym wspomnieć? Przed czy po tym, gdy skakałaś mi do gardła, jak się tylko spotkaliśmy?

\- Dostawałeś to, na co zasługiwałeś. – Założyła ręce na piersiach i odwróciła głowę. – Ale… mi również się wydaje, że list Amelii nie jest tak zupełnie pozbawiony sensu...

W jednej chwili zapadła cisza. Dwójka zupełnie niespodziewających się takiego obrotu spraw ludzi patrzyła się na siebie w oniemieniu. Nie wiedzieć kiedy rozległ się cichy trzask. Wielkie, opatrzone ciężką runiczną pieczęcią orihalkonowe drzwi otworzyły się.

* * *

Kilka Fire Balli, których celem była koronowana księżniczka Seyrun, później Lina Inverse z pełnym, szczęśliwym żołądkiem ponownie przeklinała w myślach bezlitosnego szermierza. Zniknął. Znowu. Jej ręce zacisnęły się w pięści. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Wszystko wokół ją irytowało. Entuzjastyczne szmery, pijackie chichoty towarzyszące uczcie, kolejne nieudolne zagadywanie Sylphiel przez Goury'rgo. Chociaż jak miała być szczera, może wcale nie takie nieudolne. Patrząc w uradowane oczy Sylphiel i pogodę na twarzy byłego właściciela Miecza Światła, można było to uznać za swoisty rodzaj szczęścia…

Westchnęła ciężko i wstała od stołu. Dotarcie do przydzielonej jej komnaty nie zajęło jej wiele czasu. Zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę i natychmiast położyła się na łóżku. Zamknęła oczy, łudząc się, że szybko nadejdzie sen, który sprawi, że chociaż przez moment nie myślałaby o tym idiocie.

Zaklęła w duchu po raz kolejny. Czemu wielka Lina Inverse, arcymistrzyni czarnej magii, musiała się zmagać z czymś takim? Dlaczego ludzie są tak beznadziejnymi istotami, że podświadomie uzależniają swoje szczęście od woli jednej osoby? I czemu w tym przypadku nie może się różnić od zwyczajnych śmiertelników?

Z okrzykiem wściekłości poderwała się z łóżka. Nie no, w takim stanie nigdy nie zaśnie. Bez namysłu wstała i ruszyła w stronę balkonu. I jak tylko przekroczyła próg…

\- Już się zmyłaś z imprezy? – Do jej uszu doszedł znajomy, melodyjny tenor. Zelgadis stał swobodnie, opierając się o sąsiadujący balkon.

W jednej chwili poczuła, że coś jej się zaczęło przewracać w żołądku.

\- I tak zostałam dłużej niż ty – odparła z pozorną niedbałością w głosie.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię takich zgromadzeń.

\- I tak jestem w szoku, myślałam, że już dawno swoim zwyczajem opuściłeś Seyrun – odwróciła od niego wzrok, wpatrując się w zdające się ciągnąć w nieskończoność ogrody królewskie.

\- Jesteś blisko. Wyruszam jutro rano.

Ponownie poczuła ścisk w sercu. Czego chcesz więcej? – pytała samą siebie. Chciałaś, aby ci mówił, kiedy odchodzi. Właśnie to robi, więc o co ci jeszcze chodzi? Nienawidziła u siebie tej słabości. Tego, że jeden człowiek potrafił sprawić, że całkowicie traciła władzę nad swoimi emocjami.

\- W takim razie szerokiej drogi – powiedziała, siląc się na obojętność w głosie i ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Lina.

Zatrzymała się.

\- Co?

\- Jeżeli naprawdę masz dosyć Gourry'ego i Sylphiel, może chcesz ruszyć ze mną?

Lina oniemiała patrzyła się na niego przez kilka dłuższych chwil aż w końcu opanowała się i uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

\- A co? Zorientowałeś się, że potrzebujesz pomocy wielkiej i genialnej Liny Inverse?

Zelgadis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Po dzisiejszym dniu trochę zacząłem wątpić w ten kawałek o genialności.

Młoda kobieta zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. W jej dłoni pojawił się Fire Ball.

\- Powtórz to.

Mag jednym płynnym skokiem pokonał dzielącą ich barierkę i stanął tuż przed czarodziejką.

\- Naprawdę zamierasz mnie teraz szczuć Fire Ballami?

\- Hm… - Czarodziejka przyłożyła palec do ust w teatralnym geście zastanawiania się. – Patrząc na całokształt twojej działalności, chyba tak.

Niezrażony jej słowami i gestami Zelgadis wciąż się niebezpiecznie uśmiechał. Bez wahania wyciągnął rękę i lekko objął ją w talii.

\- Ale… może twój wyrok zostanie trochę oddalony w czasie. – Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła, gdy mężczyzna przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie.

\- No proszę, od kiedy to Lina Inverse nauczyła się cnoty łaskawości?

\- Phi, Lina Inverse od zawsze była łaskawa. Wystarczy być trochę mniejszym dupkiem niż zazwyczaj.

Fire Ball zniknął zupełnie, gdy Zelgadis zaczął lekko gładzić palcem jej policzek.

\- Wystarczy się trochę mniej wydzierać i trochę bardziej słuchać ludzi, wiesz? W każdym razie, chociaż ciężko mi to przechodzi przez usta, pomysł Amelii chyba nie był wcale taki najgorszy – oznajmił mag z zadowoleniem w głosie.

Czarodziejka oparła ręce o jego tors.

\- Coś w tym może być. – Uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze. – Ale nie chcemy dać naszej uczennicy satysfakcji, prawda?

Zelgadis lekko się zaśmiał.

\- O, nie. Niech minie trochę czasu, zanim zda sobie sprawę, jakim się stała przebiegłym manipulatorem.

\- Będzie dobrą władczynią, prawda?

\- Nie mam do tego żadnych wątpliwości – odparł mężczyzna, pochylając się i delikatnie muskając usta czarodziejki.


End file.
